The behaviour of semiconductor devices depends chiefly on the physics of band alignment (more precisely band offsets in semiconductor—semiconductor heterojunctions and Schottky barriers at metal—semiconductor contact) and existence of interface states.
Semiconductor heterojunctions were proposed as a way of increasing amplification and achieving higher frequencies and power. Such a heterostructure consists of two semiconductors whose atomic structures fit one another well, but which have different electronic properties. Semiconductor heterostructures have been at least equally important to the development of photonics—lasers, light emitting diodes, modulators and solar panels, to mention a few examples. The semiconductor laser is based upon the recombination of electrons and holes, emitting particles of light, photons. The concentration of electrons, holes and photons becomes much higher if they are confined to a thin semiconductor layer between two others —a double heterojunction.
Metal-to-semiconductor junctions are of great importance since they are present in every semiconductor device. They can behave either as a Schottky barrier or as an ohmic contact dependent on the characteristics of the interface. Other junctions that have a significant impact on the performance of a device include metal oxide—semiconductor junctions, such as MOSFET.
The ability to tune the barrier height/band-offset is strongly desirable. For example, the contact resistance to a semiconductor can be dramatically improved with a reduction in its Schottky barrier height. The ohmic contact issue is particularly relevant for wide band gap semiconductors with doping difficulties, such as the p-type GaN. Another interface where the ability to tune the Schottky barrier height is beneficial is between high permittivity (high-K) gate dielectrics and metal gates, which is an important element of next-generation ULSI devices. In addition, metal gates help to keep the crucial effective oxide thickness (EOT) small by avoiding reaction with the high-k dielectric and thereby obviating the need for a (lower-k) buffer layer. One philosophy for metal gate is to choose a metal with a work function that matches roughly the mid-gap point of the semiconductor. However, to be able to maintain the threshold gate voltage for the field effect transistor at a convenient voltage, especially at scaled-back power supply voltages, it is desirable to have separate Fermi level positions for the gates on n-type and p-type channels. For this purpose, one needs to control the Schottky barrier height (SBH) between the metal gate and the high-K dielectric. The most successful approaches to modify the SBH has been to insert a very thin layer of material between the metal and the semiconductor. For example, layers of insulators, semiconductors, molecular dipoles, and chemical passivation, formed on the semiconductor surface, have been shown to modify the barrier height of Schottky contact. The manner by which the SBH is affected by the interlayer is rather unpredictable and system-specific.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,281,514, 6,495,843, and 6,531,703 disclose methods for promoting the passage of electrons at or through a potential barrier comprising providing a potential barrier having a geometrical shape for causing de Broglie interference between electrons. In another embodiment, the invention provides an electron-emitting surface having a series of indents. The depth of the indents is chosen so that the probability wave of the electron reflected from the bottom of the indent interferes destructively with the probability wave of the electron reflected from the surface. This results in the increase of tunneling through the potential barrier. In further embodiments, the invention provides vacuum diode devices, including a vacuum diode heat pump, a thermionic converter and a photoelectric converter, in which either or both of the electrodes in these devices utilize said electron-emitting surface. In yet further embodiments, devices are provided in which the separation of the surfaces in such devices is controlled by piezo-electric positioning elements. A further embodiment provides a method for making an electron-emitting surface having a series of indents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,214 and U.S. Pat. App. No. 2004/0206881 disclose methods for the induction of a suitable band gap and electron emissive properties into a substance, in which the substrate is provided with a surface structure corresponding to the interference of electron waves. Lithographic or similar techniques are used, either directly onto a metal mounted on the substrate, or onto a mold which then is used to impress the metal. In a preferred embodiment, a trench or series of nano-sized trenches are formed in the metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,344 discloses methods for fabricating nano-structured surfaces having geometries in which the passage of electrons through a potential barrier is enhanced. The methods use combinations of electron beam lithography, lift-off, and rolling, imprinting or stamping processes.
WO9964642 discloses a method for fabricating nanostructures directly in a material film, preferably a metal film, deposited on a substrate. In a preferred embodiment a mold or stamp having a surface which is the topological opposite of the nanostructure to be created is pressed into a heated metal coated on a substrate. The film is cooled and the mold is removed. In another embodiment, the thin layer of metal remaining attached to the substrate is removed using bombardment with a charged particle beam.
WO03083177 teaches that a metal surface can be modified with patterned indents to increase the Fermi energy level inside the metal, leading to decrease in electron work function. This effect would exist in any quantum system comprising fermions inside a potential energy box.
WO04040617 offers a method which blocks movement of low energy electrons through a thermoelectric material. This is achieved using a filter which is more transparent to high energy electrons than to low energy ones. Tunnel barrier on the path of the electrons is used as filter. The filter works on the basis of the wave properties of the electrons. The geometry of the tunnel barrier is such that the barrier becomes transparent for electrons having certain de Broglie wavelength. If the geometry of the barrier is such that its transparency wavelength matches the wavelength of high energy electrons it will be transparent for high energy electrons and will be blocking low energy ones by means of tunnel barrier.